<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Tippers by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136112">Big Tippers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boyfriend Sharing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dehumanization, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Golden shower, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeur Peter Hale, Watersports, barely legal Stiles Stilinski, consensual cheating, face fucking, sort of Pimp Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter have a deal, Peter finds men who will pay and Stiles will spread his legs for them. It’s a win-win situation for them both. </p><p>Kinktober 2020 Day 24: Prostitution</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>gay partner/sub shared with stranger/others</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Tippers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you see those two men over there Stiles?” Peter pressed his front to Stiles’ back, grinding his crotch to the young man’s perky ass. </p><p> “Mmhmm, have you found me some fun for tonight?” Stiles leaned back, a smile lighting up his face when Peter shoved a roll of bills into his front pocket. </p><p> “That isn’t a lot,” Stiles pouted as he fingered the small roll as he looked the two much older men over. They were on the other side of the club, watching Stiles with dark eyes lewdly licking their lips as they looked him up and down. The men were a bit on the hairy side and had fat stomaches that spills over the tight jeans they had wiggled into for the night out. </p><p> “Like it matters? You’ll fuck whoever pays me what I think you're worth.” Peter reminded as he grabbed Stiles’ hips, holding the young man firmly against him. </p><p> “Fuck, yes Peter.” Stiles shuddered at the casual objectification Peter displayed towards him. </p><p> “We’ll meet them at the motel across the road… They promised they would leave you a sloppy mess when they were finished you with.” Peter whispered in Stiles’ ear as he nodded at the men and led Stiles towards the exit of the club. </p><p> “I can’t wait,” Stiles’ really couldn’t, he was already hard in his tight pants and his hole was clenching around the fat plug Peter had pushed him into before they left for the club. </p><p>Peter paid for the room, not even getting a second look from the receptionist who must be far too used to getting random people getting a single night for hookups with the popular club across the road. </p><p>Stiles stripped down the moment the door of the room closed and sprawled himself seductively on the what was about to be very filthy motel bedsheets. </p><p>Peter settled in the armchair by the tiny desk, planting his legs wide and he rubbed at the front of his crotch as he watched Stiles work himself up with a lazy hand on his cock and other hand wiggling the plug inside of him. The two didn’t need to exchange words, they had done this enough that they had fallen into a routine. Stiles would get fucked by strangers while Peter watched and they both got paid, it was a win-win. </p><p>It didn’t take much longer for the two men to enter the room, their eyes are drawn to Stiles and his bare skin. </p><p> “Anything off-limits?” The man who was starting to bald asked as Stiles spread his legs wider, cock rising in excitement. </p><p> “No kissing, scat or fisting. Double and pissing are fine.” Peter set the limits for their time with Stiles and both men moaned as Stiles nodded his agreement to Peter’s words. </p><p> “Fuck yeah,” The other man with grey starting at the sides of his head grinned and the two stripped down as fast as they were able to, cock’s bobbing free showing Stiles how hard the two men already were.</p><p> “What do you want to do to me first?” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes, the men he let fuck him loved it when he played up his innocence as he looked so young enough through he was very much legal. </p><p> “First you’re gonna call us Daddy, then you’re going to wrap those pretty pink lips around my cock.” The balding one grabbed Stiles’ by his hair, pulling the younger man down the bed until he could shove Stiles’ face into his crotch, curved cock resting against Stiles’ cheek. </p><p> “It would be my pleasure Daddy,” Stiles crooned as he opened his mouth, looking up at the older man innocently even as he took the man’s cock into his mouth, not flinching when the wet head hit the back of his throat. Stiles’ nose was buried in coarse pubic hair and he could feel the older man’s potbelly pressing against his forehead in a filthy way. </p><p>“Your fucking mouth,” The man choked out as he grabbed a fistful of Stiles’ hair and using that hold he controlled Stiles’ movements, forcing his cock into Stiles’ throat by yanking him forward as he thrust forward. </p><p> “I can’t wait to leave this slutty hole nice and sloppy,” The other man commented as he yanked Stiles’ ass cheeks open to take a look at Stiles’ filled hole. The man tapped the base of the plug making Stiles whine around the cock that was filling his mouth. The man yanked the plug out leaving Stiles’ hole twitching and gaping just long enough for the man to lube up his cock. </p><p> Stiles arched and cried out around the cock being brutally shoved into his mouth as the man behind him slammed into him. Peter grinned at the way Stiles was already rocking back to urge the man inside of him to keep moving, his lover was such a little slut. Peter stroked himself at the way the man fucking into Stiles, his fat stomach slapping against Stiles’ ass and low back with each thrust. </p><p>“That’s right slut, take Daddy’s cock.” The man fucking him from behind grunted as he slapped Stiles’ ass, watching the way Stiles’ rim stretched and clung to his cock each time he fucked into the young man. </p><p>Stiles drooled around the cock in his mouth as he squeezed around the cock in his ass each time it was shoved back into him. Stiles loved how roughly he was being used, they were all but using him like a flesh-light and god that made his cock throb and drip pre-cum. </p><p>Stiles gasped wetly when he was suddenly yanked off of the balding man’s cock and whined displeased before whimpering when the man slapped his face with his wet cock. </p><p> “Shut up bitch, you should be honoured you even were allowed to have a taste of Daddy’s cock.” The man sneered as he slapped Stiles’ face with his cock again and Stiles pouted.</p><p> “Thank you for letting this stupid bitch taste your cock Daddy,” Stiles simpered out before keening when the man behind him spanked his ass causing him to clench up tightly. </p><p> “Don’t come yet, we should double-team this bitch’s slutty hole, really make him feel it.” The bald man said to his friend over Stiles’ head, once more acting like he wasn’t even there and Stiles didn’t think he had ever been this hard. </p><p>“That’s a damn good idea,” The greying man agreed, shifting them so Stiles was seated on his cock properly while the man sat on the bed with his back against the motel room wall. Stiles squirmed and mewled as his legs were forced to be spread wide, draping over the older man’s legs so he was kept open. </p><p>The balding man licked his lips at the sight of Stiles’ hole tight around his friend’s cock as he slicked his cock up with copious amounts of lube before he moved forward.</p><p> “You’re going to love this bitch,” The man leered as he pressed the wet head of his cock against Stiles’ already full hole. Stiles yelped before a hand was slapped over his mouth as the balding man pushed steadily into him, sliding in next to his friend’s cock. </p><p> Stiles squirmed and gave muffled noises behind the hand that was firmly over his mouth as he was held in place. He had no choice but to accept the second cock that was inching its way inside of him, spreading him wider than usual. </p><p>Peter fisted his cock hard, licking his lips and his heart beating loud in his ears as he watched as his lover writhed and arched as his hole was stuffed open with two cock from the two strange men. It was so fucking hot and Peter found himself leaning forward in his chair, unwilling to miss the sight of Stiles’ rim open so wide around the two cocks. </p><p>The men fucked Stiles in tandem, obviously they had done this before and were intent on wringing every noise Stiles could make as they fucked him senseless. Stiles’ head bounced and lolled as his face went slack as he began to drool under the hand over his mouth as he was roughly fucked by the two cocks. Stiles lost himself in the amazing sensations of it all and he couldn’t help the way he came untouched over his now bulging stomach. </p><p> “Fucking slut,” The balding man laughed almost cruelly while the greying man slapped Stiles balls just as cruelly. </p><p>“We can’t blame the bitch, having both Daddy’s cocks inside of his slut hole must be overwhelming.” The greying man crooned and the other man rolled his eyes before he shoved himself deep inside of Stiles one last time before he groaned out, shooting hot cum inside of the young man. His friend grunted and twisted Stiles’ nipples as he followed suit, adding his load to the one Stiles’ just took from his friend. </p><p>One after the other, the men pulled out of Stiles. Stiles collapsed on his back, his legs being pulled open so the men could see his hole. </p><p> “Daddy’s left you open and sloppy, just like we promised.” The greying man cooed as he used his fingers to spread Stiles’ gaping hole a bit wider so the men could watch their combined cum trickle out of Stiles’ puffy hole. </p><p> “Thank you Daddy’s, my slutty hole feels so good,” Stiles slurred as he smiled dazed up at the two men. </p><p> “One for the road?” The balding man asked his friend as he took hold of his flaccid cock. </p><p> “Fuck yeah,” The man agreed, eyes lighting up as he took hold of his cock as well.</p><p> “Open up bitch, Daddy’s have one final treat for you.” The balding man ordered with a smirk on his lips as Stiles automatically opened his mouth.</p><p> “Ah, ah,” Stiles panted as he watched arcs of piss came from both of their soft cocks, landing on his chest and his face. Stiles shuddered as the acrid, bitter taste of piss landed on his tongue and then went on to drench his face and chest. </p><p> “Filthy bitch,” The balding man laugh as he directed his stream to hit Stiles’ closed eyes and then back into his mouth while his friend sprayed Stiles’ torso with a smirk as Stiles’ nipples peaked.</p><p> “Thank you Daddy’s, my final treat tasted so good.” Stiles fluttered his wet eyelashes up at the two men when they finished pissing on him and began to get dressed. </p><p> “Turn over, show Daddy that sloppy fuck hole of yours.” The greying man ordered and Stiles rolled onto his stomach, holding his ass cheeks apart to show the men in the room his still gaping and cum dripping hole. Stiles gasped as something was shoved into his sloppy hole.</p><p> “Thanks for the fuck bitch,” The balding man spanked his ass cheek as Stiles clenched around whatever was in his hole. </p><p>“No, thank you Daddy’s,” Stiles replied and was rewarded to another spank before the door of the motel room opened and shut. </p><p> “Did you enjoy yourself?” Peter asked as he cleaned cum off of his hand as he rose from the armchair. </p><p> “Mmhmm, they hit every one of my kinks.” Stiles hummed as he lay there on his stomach, soaked in piss and cum. It was filthy and Stiles never wanted it to end. </p><p> “Looks like they enjoyed themselves as well, they left you a tip,” Peter commented as he pulled whatever was shoved into his wet hole out with a little whine from Stiles. </p><p> Stiles turned his head, opening his wet eyes and gave a crooked smile when he saw a roll of bills in Peter’s hand, dripping with the men’s combined cum. It was a good amount too, it was just the cherry on top for Stiles. </p><p> “I’ll add it to our account, get you some nice new toys, keep you content while I find some other men to fuck you.” Peter patted Stiles’ cheek fondly. </p><p> “You’re too good to me Peter,” Stiles slurred as he closed his eyes. </p><p> “Of course I am,” Peter chuckled as Stiles’ passed out in the mess that the two men had left behind, obviously content and exhausted by being double-teamed by the two older men.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>